


Precious Pet NSFW Alphabet

by waywardrose



Series: Precious Pet [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Kylo Ren, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: As per an anonymous request on Tumblr, here is the NSFW Alphabet for Kylo and Hux.





	Precious Pet NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Kylo: If his partner needs holding or cleaning up, he’ll gladly do it for them. If not, he’s happy to chill.

Hux: He wants to take care of his partner. He will clean them up and tuck them into bed or send them on their way.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Kylo: Well, he doesn’t actually like his body all that much. He thinks he’s rather ugly and awkward. However, he appreciates his body in that it lets him physically feel his partner. He’s an ass man. He likes that dip of the lower back when his partner is on their hands and knees. If his partner is female-bodied, he likes the way their breasts jiggle--especially if they’re in his face.

Hux: He’s very good with his hands. And he likes using them to cup breasts or pecs. So, he’s a boob guy. He wants to thrust his cock between two fleshy mounds and come all over his partner’s chest.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Kylo: He likes to come deep inside his partner. Like, grind his pelvis against theirs and let go. And then he likes to watch his come drip out of his partner. It’s like a claim.

Hux: He wants to come on his partner. He wants to paint their body in his pleasure.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Kylo: He wants to be the best lover his partner(s) have ever had. He wants to be wanted, or kept.

Hux: He wants to let go and forget all the pressures of his life. He wants someone to make the decisions in bed.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Kylo: He’s only had experience with humans and human-like species. Male-bodied persons are easy to get off, in his opinion. Female-bodied persons are more individualistic, but more fun.

Hux: The dorms were co-ed in the Arkanis Academy. He’s seen some shit and blackmailed students over it, but being the son of the overseeing officer didn’t make him very approachable. He didn’t have sex until after he graduated, and it had been a  _meh_  experience. He didn’t see what all the fuss was about until he got it good with a drunken hook-up while on leave. He’s seen a lot of holoporn (especially xeno anal), read erotica, and researched techniques.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Kylo: He likes to be on top and in control. On the other hand, if his partner needs/wants the control, he’ll hand it over. He’s for whatever will achieve climax.

Hux: Doggy style where he can grab hips and bring their bodies together, or partner on top so there’re tiddies in his face.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Kylo: He’s more flirty than goofy. Sometimes his flirtatiousness seems threatening. He can’t help it.

Hux: He’s a clever man with a bone-dry sense of humor. He can make his partner laugh with his wit.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Kylo: He doesn’t have a ton of pubic hair and it kind of lies flat against his body. He keeps that thin bush casually trimmed. He likes his nails trimmed back and to be neutral smelling.

Hux: He is the height of well-groomed. Everything is trimmed and/or conditioned–that includes his pubic hair. He likes cologne/aftershave and hair pomade. His nails are clean, trimmed, and buffed. Nothing is rough on him. It’s a very nice experience to snuggle up to him.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Kylo: He’s intense. He will stare deep into his partner’s eyes while having sex.

Hux: He likes romance, actually. He wants to spoil his partner. He tends to close his eyes during sex even though he’s fully in the moment.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Kylo: He’ll keep a fantasy going all day, dropping in bits and pieces during quiet moments, until he can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t really take his time with his own pleasure. It always ends up being frantic and sweaty and a race to orgasm.

Hux: He’s not the most sexually hungry person. When he wants it, though, it’s bad to the point of interrupting his work flow. He likes to get fully undressed and touch himself all over before jerking off and fingering himself. He’s got nice lube in the nightstand and a certain way he likes to arrange the pillows. It’s a whole ritual.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Kylo: Restraints, competency, and dressing up.

Hux: Praise, choking, and ass play.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Kylo: A big bed.

Hux: Somewhere clean and private, thank you.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Kylo: Seeing his partner destroy an enemy, or in pretty/powerful clothes and cosmetics (whatever those may be), or be authentic and open with him, or when he’s pursued as a love interest. Combinations of the aforementioned are always welcomed.

Hux: Winning, and his partner begging for him.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Kylo: Belittle or denigrate or abuse his partner.

Hux: He can’t let himself play the fool.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Kylo: He likes both, but he’s better at giving. He likes being the cause of pleasure for his partner. Since he’s got the Force on his side, he’s good at reading his partner(s).

Hux: Receiving, mostly. Female-bodied persons are difficult to pleasure sometimes, he finds, and he doesn’t want to fail. He likes using his mouth, though. Being  _guided_ , under the right circumstances, is preferred.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Kylo: Pacing depends on the mood and what is wanted and how much his partner can take.

Hux: He’s on the rough side.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Kylo: He doesn’t really find much fulfillment in quickies. He wants to take his time or have enough time to enjoy sex.

Hux: Quickies are efficient, which is good, but have the risk of staining his clothing--which is a big no-no.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Kylo: He’s up for anything–even pain-play or scarification. He’s not into exhibitionism with strangers, though.

Hux: It depends on the experiment. He’ll have questions. He wants to discuss--and that could even lead to getting turned on and having sex.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Kylo: If he’s really got a head of steam in him, he can go multiple rounds in a night. He’ll go as long as his partner needs--or at least he’ll try.

Hux: Usually a one-and-done type, but he is  _thorough_.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Kylo: He has special lube, but he doesn’t have toys. He’d acquire toys if his partner wants them. He’d enjoy them, too. He’s not against riding a dildo, and he thinks a vibrator would feel great.

Hux: He has masturbation sleeves; one even has a bullet vibe in it.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Kylo: He likes being begged for or pleaded with. It makes him feel wanted.

Hux: He can be mean, and he’s not against making a partner cry in need (and then in pleasure).

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Kylo: He doesn’t pay attention to any vocalizations he makes (but he’s definitely a groaner). He’s more focused on his partner and their mutual pleasure.

Hux: He is a  _talker_  and a moaner.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Kylo: He loves to have his hair played with (or pulled). He also likes to be groped. Put your hands all over him, please.

Hux: He’s secretly a dirty boy. Make a mess of the surroundings, be sweaty (from training or the battlefield)--even be bloody. He’ll want to rub himself against his dirty partner and fuck hard and then get cleaned up together.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Kylo: Proportional to his feet and hands: [7+ inches](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.adameve.com%2Fadult-sex-toys%2Fdildo-sex-toys%2Frealistic-dildos%2Fsp-kink-perfect-dual-density-penis-103802.aspx&t=NjgwZmQwNjY0NjY3YTQzODBhN2Y3N2RlOWNmZjQ5NDVlMjE3M2YwZixlYjJFVUVHWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuoX-uELyGPIhqLzkqeiOkQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmirandamcqueen.com%2Fpost%2F177142682543%2Fcan-you-do-the-nsfw-alphabet-for-kylo-and-hux-from&m=0). He’s thick, uncut, and a grower; veiny in a good way. His partner will know they’ve had sex with him hours later.

Hux: Probably the prettiest cock; it’s silky soft and flushes a gorgeous pink when hard. It’s not too big or too girthy; [around six inches](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdirtyberdtoys.com%2Floverboy-the-pizza-boy-beige-22-p42305.html&t=MjQxY2E0NGZkN2UzZTU4MDVkZDExMTNkZjRjZmVkNmIzZjU4NjIwMSxlYjJFVUVHWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuoX-uELyGPIhqLzkqeiOkQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmirandamcqueen.com%2Fpost%2F177142682543%2Fcan-you-do-the-nsfw-alphabet-for-kylo-and-hux-from&m=0). It’s perfect in proportion and feels really, really good.

(The dildos are close to them, but eh, I don’t have all day to search for the perfect fake dick, ya feel?)

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Kylo: He wants it every day. He wants that burn of desire throughout the day until it’s a bonfire at night.

Hux: He’s good with a couple times a week. Unfortunately, his schedule as a general of the First Order doesn’t give him a lot of spare time for sex.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Kylo: Depends on the time of day and how much he’s done. He likes the quiet, doze-y time with his partner.

Hux: If sex is right before bed, he’s out like a light. If it’s a midday quickie, he’ll wipe up as best he can and get back to work feeling invigorated.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
